Unforgiven
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story picks up where the incident at the Tabernacle of Joy took off, but with a twist.   Rebecca is not the one Todd takes hostage- but Marty.   Will the police capture Todd?   And will Marty forgive Todd for their painful past?
1. The Tabernacle of Joy Revisited

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after Suede Pruitt is injured at the Tabernacle of Joy. This is my version of how the chain of events after Suide fell and hit his head SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~Tabernacle of Joy Revisted~*~

Suede Pruitt lay dying. As his blood soaked the floor, Todd's desperation grew. They'd be here for him soon, and they'd lock him up again. He'd lose his freedom, and his chance with Marty all over again. He had to act fast. He had to get away.

"You killed him!" Marty screamed as tears rushed from her eyes.

"No!" Todd cried out. "It was an accident. We were fighting and he fell. He hit his head! I- I didn't mean it."

With the gun in his hand, Todd was shaking. He didn't know what to do... or where to go. He just knew he had to get out of here and fast... before they came for him. And he was taking Marty with him. There was no way he was leaving her here.

"Come on, Marty... We gotta go," Todd said as he glanced over nervously toward the door.

She was kneeling by Suede's body as her tears fell on his still form. She looked up at Todd and glared at him through her tears. "There's no way I am going with you," she said in a painful whimper.

"Yes, you are," Todd insisted. "Now come on."

He walked closer and reached out for her. He fisted his fingers in the material of her long red coat and hauled her up in his arms. She fought him and cried out, but he wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. "Please, Todd," she sobbed. "Suede needs me."

"He doesn't need anybody anymore; he's dead," he told her as their gazes locked.

Silent tears ran down her face when she realized Todd was right. Suede was dead. The man she loved was gone, and she felt as though little remained of her already ravaged life. She was nearly pliant as Todd started tugging her toward the door. Her legs were wobbly, and Todd feared she was going to collapse.

"Come on, Marty," he growled. "Do you need me to carry you out of here?"

"Suede," she murmured in an aching sob.

Todd hissed in frustration and jerked her up in his arms. He carried her down the staircase and out the backdoor. Unfortunately, the police already had the place surrounded. Todd saw dozens of cop cars as bright lights stung at his eyes.

"Todd Manning, come out with your hands up!" came the loud voice of Hank Gannon.

Todd did the only thing he could in the situation. He pressed the barrel of the gun against Marty's cheek and stated in a cold voice, "Let me go or I'll shoot her!"

Marty let out a terrified scream as Todd held onto her so tightly. She knew Todd was desperate; he'd already killed Suede. She trembled in his arms, thinking she may next.

"Surrender, Todd! We have you surrounded!" Hank called out.

"Back off or she gets it!" Todd responded as he once again thrusted the gun against Marty's pale cheek. "I'm giving the orders now! Get the fuck away!"

"I want that car! And I want it now!" Todd commanded as he waved the gun around, pointing it in the direction of a nearby police cruiser.

"We gotta do it, Hank," Powell pleaded as he stood at Hank's side. "He's gonna kill Marty if we don't do what he wants!"

"You have TEN seconds!" Todd bellowed. "I mean business!"

Marty screamed as Todd nearly dropped her to the ground in his reckless fury. He clutched onto her slight form in his desperation, still waving the gun around despite the gasps of the crowd. The flashing red and blue lights from the police vehicles caught in Marty's dark-blue eyes, making them look glassy and haunted.

Todd started counting loudly, hoping that the police would relent and allow his escape. He was running out of options, but the last thing he wanted was to be separated from Marty. After spending agonizing months in prison without her, he had absolutely no intention of setting her free.

Hank continued to negotiate, but Todd wasn't listening. "Do you think I am stupid?" Todd exclaimed. "You give me the car... or the girl gets it! What's it gonna be?"

Marty let out a painful gasp, because at that moment she was sure he meant it. Her minutes on this earth were numbered. She was going to die of a bullet wound in Todd Manning's arms.

"Please Todd-," she murmured, clinging to his jacket as he gripped the gun.

"Shut up, Marty," he grumbled as he clutched her even tighter against him.

"Alright, Todd. If you want the car, you got it.. but you gotta set Marty free!" Hank ordered.

"No, I'm taking the car. And Marty, too," Todd insisted. "Let me go now! Or I swear, I'll shoot her... right here and right now!"

Hank tried once again to bargain with Todd, but it was impossible. Todd started screaming at the top of his lungs, "Gimme the car! I want it NOW!"

Powell started begging pathetically for Todd to take him as a hostage instead of Marty, but Todd only laughed at the ludicrous thought. "No way!" Todd responded.

"Give me your word, Manning! If I give you this car, the girl doesn't get hurt!" Hank insisted.

"Whatever! Just gimme the car... NOW!" screamed Todd.

"Alright!" Hank responded. "You may be able to drive out of here now... but I am warning you- you're making a big mistake! You're not going to get out of this mess alive!"

A half-smile came to Todd's face when he realized he was getting the car. He carried Marty cautiously toward the vehicle. He set her on her feet and commanded her to climb inside.

"I guess I'll have to take my chances," quipped Todd as he slid into the passenger's side of the front seat next to Marty.

She was crying and trembling as she sat behind the wheel of the police car. She wasn't even struggling to escape as she looked pale and traumatized. "Start the car! Do it!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. With shaking fingers, she did as Todd commanded. Minutes later, they were speeding out of the parking lot and careening toward the outskirts of Llanview.

"Where are we going?" she asked in the pitiful sob.

"As far away from Llanview as we can fuckin get," was Todd's retort. "Just keep your foot on the gas pedal, Marty... and don't let up till I tell you to!"

Marty did exactly as Todd commanded as tears rushed from her sad eyes, nearly blinding her vision. Images of Suede falling and hitting his head against the column replayed over and over again in her mind. *Todd killed the man I love,* she continued to lament.

With a pounding heart, Todd glanced over at Marty as she drove. Her tears and quiet sobs haunted him. He had to set things right with her... but how? A part of him longed to take her into his embrace and gently soothe her. Maybe if he held her long enough, some of her pain would dissolve into him. He was already hurting so much, but she never recognized the scars which lay upon his soul. At this point, in her eyes he was nothing but a cold-hearted, raping monster. He had to do something drastic to keep her from leaving him so he could make her see the truth... but what? As they drove away into the night, he finally realized just what he had to do. He'd take Marty to a place far from here where the police would never find them. If everything went as planned, she'd be stranded with him all winter long. And hopefully when spring came, Marty would have forgiven him...


	2. No Escape

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.  
>This story is AU and begins directly after Suede Pruitt is injured at the Tabernacle of Joy. This is my version of how the chain of events after Suide fell and hit his head SHOULD HAVE unfolded.<p>~*~o~*~<p>

After many hours of driving in the dark, Todd forced Marty to pull off into a heavily wooded area. In the underbrush, they hid the police car. "Come on, Marty. We got a long walk ahead of us to the nearest town," Todd said as he took hold of her arm. She looked at him numbly, still in a state of shock. Her face was pale, and she acted as though she didn't hear him. It was freezing cold out and her coat wasn't even fastened.

"You're going to freeze, Marty. Button up your coat," Todd ordered. She stared right through him, not even moving a muscle.

"Damnit," he grumbled as he started buttoning up her long red coat. She was shivering as he fastened the last of the buttons.

"We gotta go," Todd prompted as he took her arm again and lead her through the woods and toward the road. "It's about a two mile walk or so. But if we keep moving, we'll stay warm."

Snowflakes fell and landed in Marty's hair as she stumbled along, trying to keep up with Todd. "I'm cold," she said in a whisper.

Todd took her hand in his, trying to warm her small fingers that were just like ice. "Where are we going?" she asked in a quiet voice. It was so dark out that Marty couldn't see the road. All she could see was twisted trees and thick vegetation.

"The nearest town. We'll steal a car and drive a little further north. Then we can get a motel and get some sleep," Todd told her.

Suddenly Marty freaked when he mentioned a motel. He was taking her somewhere secluded where he could rape her again. She just knew it. She tried to twist her hand away from his. "Let me go! I'm not going with you!" she cried out. She nearly got free of him, but he grabbed her, wrenching her up against his body tightly.

"No, Marty, I don't think so," growled Todd. "You aren't getting away from me." He snapped a pair of handcuffs over one of her wrists, closing it securely. He attached it the second cuff to his own wrist and locked it tight.

"We're together, babe. You and me. Don't even think about getting free," he said as they continued walking toward the road which led into town.

~*~o~*~

Several hours later, they had arrived at the motel. Todd carried an exhausted Marty into the room and lay her down on the bed. She was so cold that she was shivering in her sleep. He covered her with the blankets and went to lock the door. After he had stolen the new wheels, they had drove around 200 more miles until they had came upon a little motel. There was a shopping mall nearby so it was perfect according to his plans. Tomorrow after they had gotten some much-needed rest and a shower, he'd go shopping for supplies. Right now all he wanted was to get warm. He stripped down to his t-shirt and boxers and crawled into bed next to Marty. In her sleep, she had curled up against him and lay her cheek against his chest. For a minute as he stared at her in the near-darkness, he was reminded of that one magical night they had spent together. After they had made love, he had rushed off before they could cuddle. This was what she had wanted, but he had run away. It felt really nice as he held her in his arms, softly caressing her hair. She was sleeping deeply or otherwise she would have freaked and pushed him away. He had to savor it now, because when morning came and she had her full awareness, he knew she'd hate him again. With a sad heart, Todd finally fell asleep.

When Marty woke up, morning light flooded their motel room. For the first time in many hours, she discovered she was warm again. She also discovered she was sleeping in a bed next to Todd. She nearly screamed, feeling his body touching hers. He hadn't raped her yet, but she knew when he woke up, he'd probably try again. She had to get out of here quickly, before Todd awakened from his sleep. She looked at him, thinking how peaceful he looked with his eyes closed. Part of her was still drawn to him, no matter what he had done. As she moved slightly, she realized her wrist was still hooked to his with the handcuffs. Her escape wasn't going to be that easy. On the other side of him on the nightstand set the gun and the key to the shackles. If she could just reach across him very carefully, she could grab the key or maybe the gun and then she could get free. Her eyes on Todd, she leaned over him slightly, reaching in the direction of either the key or the gun.

Unfortunately for Marty, Todd was a very light sleeper, and the sensation of her leaning over his chest woke him up almost immediately. "What are you doing, Marty?" he asked as he grabbed her free wrist in a punishing grip. "You were trying to escape me, weren't you? You were trying to grab the gun!"

Marty stared into his eyes; petrified. Todd was furious right now, and his hold upon her hand was incredibly painful. She knew she would have bruises later. "Please, Todd... don't hurt me..." she pleaded.

"Did you think you were going to shoot me?" Todd hissed. "I don't think so!"

"You have to let me go!" Marty cried out tearfully. "You killed Suede, and the police are after you! They're going to lock you up for a very long time, Todd!"

"Not if they can't catch me," Todd said in a low dangerous voice.

He released Marty's imprisoned wrist and grabbed the key to the handcuffs, unlocking his side of the cuffs. He then raised her arm above her head and attached the other end of the cuff to the headboard, locking it securely. She looked terrified as his actions reminded her of the night he had raped her. He had tied her hands to the headboard with a length of robe and then he had forced himself upon her. "Don't do this, Todd. Please don't," Marty sobbed. "Not again."

"Do what? I'm just gonna take a shower. Then I'm going to get us something to eat," Todd said as he stood up from the bed. "Every time I turn around, you're trying to escape. You can't escape me, Marty."

"You're mine," he whispered into her ear in that dark, dangerous voice of his. It bordered on the edge of sexy. Despite her fear, Marty was strangely attracted to him, even in this state.

"Gonna take that shower now," he said as he hovered his lips over hers. He almost kissed her, but he didn't. He then walked off toward the bathroom. Marty turned her head to the side as she cried. Todd was never letting her go. There was no escaping him.

~*~o~*~

After Todd had a shower and got dressed, he had gone to get them some breakfast from a vending machine. He brought her muffins and mini donuts, but she couldn't eat. She could barely move with her wrist shackled to the headboard. She sipped at her semi-hot coffee as she had visions of throwing it in Todd's face and causing him pain and intense agony.

After they had breakfast, Todd had donned his coat again. "I'm going shopping now," he told her as he reached for some duct tape from his pocket. "I don't want to do this, but I don't want you screaming and alerting anyone."

He leaned over her slightly on the bed with a strip of duct tape in his hands. She turned her head away, trying to fight him. "No, Todd... please..." she begged him as tears rushed from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby," he said as he pressed the tape firmly against her lips. "I'll try to hurry; I promise."

As she lay upon the bed silently cursing him, he hurried toward the door. Over an hour had passed as Marty still lay there handcuffed to the bed. She hoped and prayed she could find away to escape Todd before he hurt her again; before he raped her. Tears streaked her face as she waited tensely for his return.

After Todd had gotten the car packed up with various supplies, he returned to the motel. "I got everything we need, babe. Sorry I was gone so long," he said as he walked over toward the bed. She looked up at him with sad, wounded eyes.

He bent forward and removed the tape. She gasped as some of her skin tore away with it. Her lips were bruised and swollen as Todd bent over her, releasing her aching wrist from the shackles. She rubbed it as she stared at him warily.

"Go in the bathroom and take a quick shower and get ready. We are driving to our destination and there won't be any stops before we get there," Todd told her.

"Wh-what destination?" Marty asked him.

"You'll see," Todd said as he lay back upon the bed, holding the gun. "It's one of my favorite places in the whole world, and I think you're gonna love it, too." Staring at him like he was crazy man, Marty quickly retreated into the bathroom. The need to escape was choking her, but there was nothing she could do. Right now, Todd had all the power.


	3. Burning Bridges

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after Suede Pruitt is injured at the Tabernacle of Joy. This is my version of how the chain of events after Suide fell and hit his head SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

After many hours of driving, they arrived in Vermont much to Todd's relief. As they neared the mountain range where his stepfather's cabin was located, Todd's urgency increased. He had to get Marty to the cabin before the police caught up with them. Marty had slept a great deal as Todd drove. When she woke up, Todd was parked close to a huge, beautiful lake. "Wh- why did you stop?" she asked him quietly as she sat up in her seat. She wasn't sure what his intentions were, but she feared what her fate might be at Todd's hands. Was he taking her Canada? Was he going to rape her again... or kill her as he had killed Suede?

"We've reached our final destination," Todd responded as he stared out at the still water of the lake.

"A lake?" Marty asked him in confusion.

"No, Marty. I am taking you somewhere special, remember? You gotta get out of the car... and help me carry the supplies," Todd answered.

"Carry the supplies where?" she questioned him. "Where are you taking me?"

"You ask far too many questions," Todd grumbled. "You'll see soon enough."

He jumped out of the driver's side of the vehicle, then came around to her door and pulled her out. "Behave yourself, Marty. We don't have a lot of time to waste. We need to get the supplies across the bridge, then take care of the car."

She stared at him, not sure what he had planned but not wanting to cooperate because she was sure it was bad. He had something in mind for her. Something awful. Probably painful torture and rape. "I'm not going with you, Todd."

"Yes, you are. Come on, Marty. Don't play games with me. I'm not in the mood," he said in a hiss. He grabbed her arm and went around to the trunk. He opened it and reached inside for some of the supplies.

"Carry as much as you can," he commanded her. "We gotta hurry."

Todd was insistent, so Marty reached into the trunk and grabbed several of the bags; as many as she could carry. Todd withdrew a couple of heavy boxes and lead the way over a rickety wooden bridge. "Where does this lead to?" Marty asked as they trudged through the crunching snow.

"My favorite place in the whole world," he answered as he quickened his steps. She had a difficult time keeping up with him as he made his way through the ankle-deep snow. After awhile, she caught a sight of a small cabin nestled along the mountain range. Around it was a grove of evergreen trees dusted in winter frost.

"This was my mom and step-dad's summer cabin," Todd stated.

They stepped onto the front porch together as Todd withdrew a key. He unlocked the door, and they went inside. Todd made his way through the darkness to light a lantern. In the flickering light of the lantern, Marty discovered that the furniture was covered in old sheets but it was a sturdy little cabin.

"Why did you bring me here, Todd?" Marty asked him quietly.

Todd didn't answer as he went to start a fire in the fireplace. After awhile, a soft glow filled the cabin and as the logs began to burn. Marty huddled close to the fire, shivering as she was so cold. "Come on, baby. We gotta go get the rest of the supplies," Todd urged as he watched her warming her hands near the flames.

"I'm so cold..." she said softly.

"I know, but as soon as we are done, we can come back here and warm up again," Todd promised. "I'll even make us something to eat."

Marty just shook her head, looking at him warily. "Please Todd, don't make me stay here with you. Let me go," she pleaded.

"Damnit Marty, you haven't any choice in the matter. You're staying here with me as long as I say you stay. Got that?" he barked at her.

His anger was swift and violent as his eyes blazed into hers. He grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her outside with him. "We need to get the supplies now. It's going to get dark," Todd said as he tugged her along with him. She was so cold that her toes felt numb. Having no other choice, she accompanied Todd back to the car. It took a total of three more trips to remove all the supplies and carry them to the cabin. When they were finished, Marty was exhausted.

"I just wanna sleep," Marty said as she huddled near the fire.

"No sleeping yet. You gotta help me take care of the car."

"Take care of the car? What are you talking about?"

"We are going to push it in the lake, so the police won't find it."

"You're crazy, Todd. I'm not helping you push the car into a lake," Marty retorted.

"If you don't, you're going to be sorry," he said as he took hold of her arm and stared down into her eyes. "You know I can make you sorry..."

Her eyes clouded with pain. He was trying to scare her again... and it was working. Her whole body trembled. Her first instinct was to run away from him. She broke out of his hold and headed toward the door. But he was far faster and stronger. He grabbed her in his arms and held onto her in an ever so tight embrace.

"I'm going to make you sorry for that later," Todd threatened.

"No, Todd, please!" she cried out, thinking the worst. He hadn't raped her yet, but she knew any moment he could. When he got that dangerous, sexy tone to his voice, he really frightened her.

"Let's take care of the car... NOW!" Todd commanded. Taking her hand, he lead her forcefully to the door. They made another trip over the bridge, and this time, Todd had Marty 'help' him push the car into the lake. He waited there until it was submerged in the partially frozen lake, then he took Marty's hand and started leading her back to the cabin.

"What are you going to do now, Todd?" she asked him fearfully when he picked up a large container of gasoline from the porch.

"I'm burning the bridge," he stated as he walked over to the wooden structure.

"You can't, Todd," Marty cried out. "We'll be trapped here all winter. The river underneath is far too dangerous for us to cross!"

"Exactly," Todd said with a little laugh.

"Todd, please! I can't be trapped here in this cabin with you!" Marty exclaimed. She tried to stop him as he approached the bridge, gas can in hand.

"Fucken stop it, Marty!" Todd yelled as he tried to shrug her away.

"I can't let you do this! Please let me go!" Marty sobbed as she was clinging to his coat in attempt to stop him from destructing the bridge.

Suddenly Todd lost it. He set the gas can down and hauled Marty up into his arms. None-too-gently, he carried her back into the cabin and set her down uncermoniously on the sofa. Despite her cries and protests, he grabbed a length of rope and tied her up quickly to one of the wooden armrests. "I hate you, Todd Manning!" Marty screamed as he cinched the rope around her wrists ever-so-tight.

"You're gonna hate me far worse a little later," Todd promised in a voice that sounded like an angry caress. He stalked out of the cabin and back out into the cold. He carried the gas can over to the bridge and began to saturate the wooden structure with several splashes of the potent fuel. After he was done with his task, he lit a match and watched it burn. The bridge went up in smoke. As the flames became glowing embers and fell silently into the river, Todd smiled. Marty wouldn't be leaving him anytime soon. He had her right where he wanted her. And he vowed he would use any means necessary to make her see things HIS way. It was time he and Marty had themselves a little "chat."


	4. Releasing the Demons

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after Suede Pruitt is injured at the Tabernacle of Joy. This is my version of how the chain of events after Suide fell and hit his head SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

When Todd returned to the cabin, Marty was quietly sobbing as she remained tied to the armrest of the couch. "Todd, let me go," she insisted.

"I'm angry with you, Marty. You've gone against me one too many times. You'll have to pay the consequences," he said as he walked over toward the fire.

He remembered his youth, cooking over the fireplace with his mother and his stepfather. He opened up some of the supplies as he began to prepare their meal. He busied himself with opening two cans of soup as he needed something warm and hearty to take away the winter's chill.

"What do you mean... Consequences?" Marty asked him with trepidation. She knew Todd so well, his moods and his anger. He still held all the power. When she had gone against him earlier and tried to keep him from burning the bridge, Todd had been furious. She could still see it in his stance and the chilled looks he cast upon her.

Todd didn't answer as he took the steaming soup from the fire and poured it into a couple of bowls. He set the food down on the coffee table along with a couple of spoons. He seated himself at the coffee table and started eating his bowl of soup. Marty watched him hungrily. She hadn't eaten in many hours. All she had consumed was a small cup of coffee earlier that morning. She was absolutely starved.

"Todd, are you going to untie me so I can have something to eat?" she asked him hopefully.

"Why should I? You've tried to escape me. And you tried to thwart my plans. If I let you have some soup, what are you going to do for me?" he asked her with a dark, sexy smirk.

Marty stared at him with disgust. "Certainly not THAT!" she cried out.

"There it is again. You need to change that attitude and fast. If not, I'll make sure you're miserable," said Todd as he returned to eating his soup. Marty was forced to watch as he ate every last drop.

After he was finished he looked at her as though searching her eyes. "Are you going to behave yourself if I untie you?" Todd asked.

"Yes," Marty said with defeat. "Please Todd... untie me so I can eat."

"Alright," he said as he leaned over her slightly and removed her bonds. She rubbed her aching wrists a moment and then reached for her bowl of soup. She ate it eagerly while Todd watched. After Marty was finished with her soup, Todd carried the bowls back into the kitchen.

Now that her stomach was full and she was free of her bonds, Marty's anger had returned fullf-force. When Todd returned to the living room, she slapped him across the face. "How dare you burn the bridge and leave me here trapped with you!" she cried out. "I hate you, Todd Manning... and I wish that you would die!"

Pain flashed across Todd's face when Marty struck him. He looked at her stunned for a moment, then grasped her wrist in a rough, punishing grip. "Ohhh you're gonna regret that, Marty," he spoke in a growl. "It's time I taught you a lesson."

Despite her protests and struggles, Todd jerked her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. He deposited her on the bed then closed and locked the door. She looked at him with fear as he slowly approached her. He had that look of a hungry animal in his eyes as he moved closer.

"Please Todd... don't do it again..." she said as she trembled and tears slowly trickled from her eyes.

"Do what?" he asked in a growl.

"Rape me..." she said in a sob.

"Ohhh I have no intention of raping you, Marty... but we are going to have a little talk. It's time you realized that you're mine; you belong to me... and you will NEVER leave me," he said as he made his way over to the bed.

A little scream tore from her lips when he grabbed her in his arms. Holding her tightly, he sunk down with her on the bed. For a moment there was silence save for the sound of her small fearful gasps.

"I'm scared, Todd. You scare me so much," she said as she tried to break away from his grip.

"Don't fight it anymore, baby. You'll never win. Not against me."

"This isn't some game we play! You killed Suede! You murdered the man I love!"

"It was an accident. We were fighting and he fell; hit his head. I didn't mean for anybody to die!"

"You expect me to believe that?" she cried out.

"Marty, believe it or not, but I'm not the cold-blooded monster you think I am. I have feelings... I HURT, TOO," he said in a growl.

"No, you don't. You forced yourself on me. You hurt me. And you let Zach and Powell hurt me, too. I'll never forgive you for that!" Marty screamed at him.

For a minute he stared at her, seeing the tears streaming from her eyes, just like that night. Maybe he didn't deserve her forgiveness, but he wanted it; craved it even. He'd do ANYTHING to have her smile at him; touch him again like she did that first night. Where had it all gone wrong? He knew it was his fault, every single bit of it. He should have stayed that first night... should have held her... should have told her how he felt for her. But instead, he had treated her like she meant nothing at all to him. He had walked away, so she had retaliated by rejected him from that point on.

"Marty, I need you to listen to me. I didn't mean to kill Suede. And I hate what happened with me and you. I want to make it right again, but I honestly don't know how," he admitted.

"You'll never make it right again! I despise you! You disgust me!"

Todd shook his head because he refused to believe it. "I didn't disgust you that first night. We were so freakin hot together. I know you remember," he said as he held her tighter and stared down into her eyes. "Look into my eyes and tell me you don't remember!"

"I remember," she breathed as she tried to avoid his gaze. She had to get away from him, but there was no escape. He was laying almost on top of her, and he was so intense. Although he wasn't raping her, she didn't trust him.

"You wanted me to stay and hold you... but I left," he said softly as regret shown in his eyes. "I should have stayed. I wish I would have stayed."

"Todd, please... I can't..." she murmured as she tried to twist out underneath him. She quivered, feeling his muscular body pressed so tightly against hers.

"Marty, will you listen to me? I am trying to explain. I am trying to apologize. I'm not just that raping monster you've come to hate!" he exclaimed. "I'm the man who made love to you that night. I'm a person... I have feelings... And I hurt, too..."

"No," she said in a little whisper as she tried not to let his words penetrate her. She had to protect herself from him. She couldn't let herself get hurt again.

"YES!" he insisted. "I did some terrible, ugly, unforgivable things. I know that now... but you don't even know why! You don't know how I am hurting... how all this is killing me, too!"

"You've never been hurt like how you hurt me! You held me down; you forced yourself on me! I begged you to stop, but you didn't! God, it hurt so much because I loved you; I still had feelings for you, although I tried to fight them! I thought it would be easier if I could just to hate you, so I kept telling myself I did," Marty sobbed as she pounded her fists against his chest. "How could you do THAT to me? HOW COULD YOU, TODD?"

"Because someone hurt me, too. And when you rejected me, I wanted you to pay. I wanted to rip into you as you had ripped into me by ending it all and casting me aside! I wanted you to know how it felt to be hurt as I had been hurt," he said in a growl. "I was wrong. You didn't deserve that kind of pain..."

"You were wrong? Are you saying you regret what you did to me?" she demanded.

"Yes, I was wrong. I regret it every single day and wish I could take it all away. But I can't. You have to live with it. I have to live with it. Just like I have to live with a lot of other things," he said with a heavy sigh.

"What other things? What are you talking about?"

"Someone hurt me, very much... like I hurt you," he admitted.

"Are you saying you were... raped?"

He nodded quietly as pain flashed through his eyes. "What- what happened?" she asked him cautiously.

"My father... my father hurt me... a lot," he said as tears slipped from his eyes.

He rolled off her then, lying there next to her on the bed. Todd was crying. Quiet sobs shook his body. Marty didn't know what to do, but more than anything she felt compelled to comfort him. She lay her head on his chest and held him as he cried. No words were spoken between them as he cried until all his tears were gone. He did not move, just lay there so tense, staring at the ceiling.

"Todd, do you want to talk about it?" she asked as she looked at him with tenderness.

"No... not right now," he said as all he wanted was the silence and her arms around him. The pain was too great. He couldn't believe that he had actually said those words and she knew now. He had been holding that all inside for so very long and it had been killing him and eating him alive. Now that it was out, maybe he could start to heal. Maybe together, they both could begin to heal. As she lay there holding him, he cautiously tangled his fingers in her hair.


	5. Fever

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after Suede Pruitt is injured at the Tabernacle of Joy. This is my version of how the chain of events after Suide fell and hit his head SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

When Todd awakened the next morning, he immediately noticed that something wasn't quite right. The cabin was freezing cold as the fire in the wood stove had gone out during the night. He disentangled himself from Marty's embrace so he could place more logs within the stove. He threw in a lighted match and soon the room began to gradually flood with warmth. "Marty, are you alright?" he asked her as he returned to her side.

As he touched her cheek, he realized that her body was extremely warm despite the chill in the cabin. Marty was running a fever. She moaned in her sleep, but did not answer him. She was so hot, she was perspiring. As he tried to rouse her, Todd's concern for her grew. Marty had lupus. He had heard all about it during the trial. Was she having one of her flare-ups?

"Marty, what's wrong with you?" Todd asked her as he gently touched her forehead. "Damnit, you're burning up."

Todd realized he had to get her fever down right away, but he wasn't sure how to treat her. He then remembered that he had some aspirin in the first aid kit. He'd apply cold compresses and give her the aspirin and see if that would help reduce the fever. He grabbed the first aid kit, towels, and a bowl of cool water and returned to Marty's side.

"I gotta take your clothes off, Marty. I'm sorry," he apologized to her, although she was unconcious.

He unbuttoned her blouse and slowly slid it off her arms. He then removed her pants. She lay on the bed in nothing more than her bra and panties. "So hot," she mumbled in her sleep. "Thirsty."

Todd went to get her a glass of water and gently pressed it against her lips. "Take a little drink," he urged her. He helped her take a small sip of the cool liquid. She was sweating so much, he feared she'd dehydrate.

He had to get her fever down and get some liquids into her. After that, he hoped and prayed she'd be okay. If it were her lupus flaring up, he didn't know how to treat her. He'd never thought of the consequences of bringing her to this deserted cabin in the middle of nowhere without her medication.

Todd placed a small towel into the cool water and wrung out the excess moisture. He gently placed the cool compress against Marty's brow. He placed cool compresses onto her neck and chest. Suddenly Marty shivered and tried to fling the towel away from where it lay against her chest.

"No!" she mumbled as the water began to cool her overheated flesh.

"Sorry, babe. I have to do this. I have to get you better," Todd said, taking her hands into his to keep her from removing the towels.

As he spoke to her gently, she whispered his name. "I'm right here, Marty," he said as he raised one of her hands to his lips to softly kiss it.

"Hold me," she begged him in her sleep.

Hearing her say those words, he couldn't refuse her. He took her in his arms as he made sure the cool compresses remained on her forehead, chest, and neck. When they got too warm, he removed them and reapplied cool water. He did so over and over, until her skin tone changed to normal. Then he gave her another drink of water and a couple of aspirin.

"Todd," she whispered.

"You'll be alright, babe. I'm going to take care of you," he promised.

He swept her back into his embrace, holding her close against his chest. "I'm sorry for how much I've hurt you. I love you... so much..." he said as his eyes filled up with tears.

Salty droplets fell onto her face as he cried. Gently he brushed them away, trying to compose himself. He didn't want Marty to know that he had cried. He wanted to maintain his image of being strong, fearless, and powerful, but right now he was scared to death. He couldn't lose Marty. Not now.

"Ohhh God, Marty. I can't lose you. I love you so damn much," Todd spoke in a broken voice.

Marty's eyes came open and she stared up into Todd's face. His cheeks were wet with his tears. She knew he had been crying, and she had heard everything. She was very weak, but her fever was going down. Todd had managed to nurse her back to health.

Shakily, she reached up and kissed him very softly on the lips. "I want to forgive you," she said in a whisper.

Todd looked at her, stunned. "Marty?" he murmured. Her eyes went closed, and she had fallen back asleep in his arms.

Marty wanted to forgive him? Truly? Or had she spoken out of her delirium? His lips yet tingled where she had kissed him. With so many questions in his heart, Todd lay her down gently on the bed, keeping careful watch over her while she slept. When she awakened, he'd demand she give him some answers.


	6. Forgiven

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after Suede Pruitt is injured at the Tabernacle of Joy. This is my version of how the chain of events after Suide fell and hit his head SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

When Marty awakened, she had no clue how much time had passed. She had been incredibly sick, but Todd had been taking care of her. He had nursed her back health and had kept her from succombing to the fever which had plagued her. After he had managed to bring the fever down, Marty had been very weak, and Todd had given her spoonfuls of soup and tiny sips of water. Gradually, she started to regain her strength again.

"Todd," Marty called out. Right away, he was at her side.

"What is it? Are you feeling better?" he asked with concern as he lightly touched her forehead to check for fever. Thankfully, her fever had not returned.

"I feel so much better," she said as she slowly sat up in bed and the blankets fell away from her. It was then she realized she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"Todd..." she whispered, feeling uneasy.

"It's alright, baby. I had to care for you... and bring your fever down," he explained as he helped her lie back down again.

"I- I have to get up. I have to go to the bathroom," she told him. "But my legs are too weak."

"Then I'll carry you outside to the privy," Todd responded.

Marty crinkled her nose at the thought of going outside in the winter weather to use the outdoor bathroom. It wasn't a pleasant thought as she looked around for her clothing. Todd placed a sweat outfit in her hands. "I thought you might like something clean and comfortable," he stated.

"Thank you," she said as she struggled to get dressed. She was too weak to even do the simplest tasks. In the end, Todd had to assist her in putting on the clothing.

"I feel like a little child..." she said with frustration after he had helped her into her clothes.

"It's alright, Marty. You were very sick. I thought- thought I was losing you."

"I know," she said as she looked into his eyes.

Gently she caressed his cheek. "I was so sick... but I heard everything you said, Todd."

He gazed at her questioningly, feeling her soft touch against his skin. It made his heart beat faster. It made his soul begin to soar. "Did you mean what you said? That you want to forgive me?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yes," she said softly.

"I do want to forgive you, Todd. I believe that you're sorry... and I know you've been hurt, too."

He took her hand in his as she continued to caress his cheek. Gently he brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers tenderly. "You won't regret it, Marty... forgiving me. I'm going to make everything right by you..."

She nodded as her dark-blue eyes stared into his. "First, can you take me to the bathroom? I don't think I can hold it any longer..."

Todd looked at her as smile overtook his face. He wrapped her up in the warm blankets and lifted her into his arms. "I think we can manage that," he said as he carried out of the cabin and stepped into the cold.

"You were crazy to bring me here," she softly chided him as she hid her face into the warmth of his chest.

"It worked, didn't it?" he remarked. "I needed to get you alone.. so you would listen to me. I wanted to explain everything, so we could work things out."

"I NEEDED for you to forgive me, Marty. The pain and guilt has been eating me alive," he admitted as tears shone in his eyes.

As the chilling wind stung at her own eyes, she shivered in his arms. He carried her into the outhouse and helped her remove the blankets. "Do you still need my help?" he asked.

"I think I can manage. Please wait right outside." Todd nodded and waited outside for Marty to finish. Three minutes later, she was ready to go back into the warmth of the cabin.

"I'm so cold," she shivered as Todd wrapped her back up in the blankets and lifted her into his arms.

"You'll be warm soon enough," Todd promised as he carried her back inside and placed her into bed. "I'll make you some soup and a cup of hot tea."

"With lots of sugar," Marty spoke up.

"Alright," Todd agreed as he headed off toward the kitchen.

Later he returned with the tea and the steaming soup. After the meal, Marty felt warm and content once again. "Thank you for taking care of me, Todd," she told him as she set her tray aside.

"I never would have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you. I brought you here. It may not have been my wisest choice, but I saw it as the only one I had..."

"I understand that now. You did what you had to do."

Todd nodded. "I'm sorry, for everything..." he said as he took her hand into his and kissed it once again. "If I could take it back, I would... but I can't. All I can do now is tell you how I feel for you... and hope that maybe that will be enough..."

"Marty, I love you. I truly do. I always have. And I am sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't stay with you that night after we made love."

She choked on a sob. "I needed you so much that night... and you just walked away..."

"I know. I should have stayed. Please forgive me."

She nodded because she couldn't even speak. He pulled her close and began kissing away her tears. They were hot and salty against his lips. He kissed each and every one away. After awhile, he realized she wasn't protesting. In fact, she had melted into his embrace.

"This is what I needed," she whispered. "Your arms around me."

"I want to hold you again," he said with so much longing in his eyes.

"I need you, Todd."

A moment later, Todd had crawled into bed beside her. She curled up against him as she placed soft kisses on his neck. "I'm sorry," he said as he caressed her hair.

"I need to be one with you again. Please..." she said in a soft little whisper.

"I don't want to hurt you. I can't."

"You won't. I trust you," she said as she looked into his eyes. "Please Todd, I need you so much."

"But you've been so sick," he continued to protest.

"I feel much better now," she told him as she slowly inched up his shirt. She wanted to caress the muscles in his chest. She moved the fabric aside, exposing his skin. Todd groaned, feeling her tender touch.

When she placed her lips upon his skin, tracing the ridge of muscles which made up his chest, he lost all will to fight. He needed her just as much as she needed him. "Alright, Marty, but promise you won't regret it later. You're mine... and you always will be. We belong together," he spoke as he slowly undressed her. He lay her back against the pillows as he removed every stitch of his clothes.

"I won't regret it, Todd. I love you, too," she said as she reached for him, pulling him into her arms.

"This is right where I belong; here with you," he murmured, knowing they must savor every moment. They only had till spring came, then he knew their time here together would end.

As their lips met in a hungry kiss, Todd's pain lessened in knowing Marty had truly forgiven him. Knowing he had her love, he would one day be ready to go back and complete his time in prison.

"I need you so much, Todd. I can't wait," she whispered to him. She clasped his erection in her hand, stroking him to full arousal.

"You're sure?" he asked, hesitating to take what they both needed so badly.

She nodded, taking his hand in hers and easing it down toward her center. "See how much I want you..." she said as she knew he could feel how moist and stimulated she had become. "You won't hurt me, Todd. Please..."

Seeing the intense look of desire in her sapphire eyes, Todd couldn't stop himself. He needed to be inside her. He needed to show her how much he loved her. He slowly eased his body over hers as their gazes locked. "I love you, baby," he said as he sunk himself into her silken depths.

She locked her legs around him as they began to move together in a dance of love. They were perfect together. After a moment she lost her breath as he took her over the edge into ecstasy. He renewed his strokes, making his thrusts stronger and deeper. Suddenly he too shuddered as he reached his own fulfillment. He collapsed atop her as they struggled to regain their breath.

"We're amazing together," she whispered.

He stared into her face a moment, then he kissed her with an undying hunger. Now that he had her back in his arms again, he planned to savor every second of their reunion. Because of the love she had given him, Todd now had a new purpose for living.


	7. As the Snow Thaws

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after Suede Pruitt is injured at the Tabernacle of Joy. This is my version of how the chain of events after Suide fell and hit his head SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

Outside the snow had begun to melt. "Spring is coming," said Todd as he stood at the bedroom window.

Marty remained in bed as she pulled the covers up to her chin. "Sleepy," she murmured as she stared at him with drooping eyes.

"Marty, we need to talk," he said as he crossed the floor and knelt down at the edge of the bed.

"What is it, Todd?" she asked sluggishly.

"When spring comes, everything will change," he stated.

She raised her head off the pillow and took his hand into hers. Gently she kissed his palm. "I have something I need to tell you, too."

He looked at her questioningly as worry shadowed his gaze. Ever since she had contracted the fever, he had been worried about her health. She had gotten better, but once again, he found cause for concern. The past couple of weeks, she hadn't been feeling all that well. "Are you sick?" he asked as he tenderly caressed her cheek.

"A little bit," she responded. "But I think it's more than that..."

She hesitated. "I think I'm pregnant, Todd," she finally told him.

"What?" he said with surprise.

"My period is late... and the other signs are there."

"Wow," was all Todd could say. He hadn't been expecting that, and it had knocked the air right out of his lungs. A child? Marty was carrying his child?

"I hope you're not upset or angry," she said quietly.

"We haven't been using any protection," she pointed out.

"I just... wasn't thinking," he said as he stood up and began to pace the floor.

He had so much on his mind already, and she hadn't meant to cause him any further distress. "Todd, come back please..." she coaxed him as she sat up in the bed.

She reached out and after a moment, he sunk down into her embrace. She wrapped her arms around him as she attempted to soothe him. "Talk to me," she prompted. "Are you unhappy about the baby?"

He shook his head as he moved back a fraction to look at her. "No, it's amazing that we created a baby together. A part of me and a part of you... but Marty, I won't be here when this baby comes..."

She looked at him as she searched his eyes. "We can't stay here forever," he spoke softly. "You have lupus. You need to be under a doctor's care... And when the baby comes, you'll need a doctor then, too. We don't even have enough food or matches. We are running low."

"When the snow melts, and we can cross the river, I am turning myself in," he told her. "I am ready to pay for all my sins."

"Ohhh Todd," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his shoulder. She didn't want to be separated from him, but she understood all his reasons. In fact, she was proud of him for his willingness to face his sentence.

"I have to do what's right for you, Marty...and our baby," he stated. "And especially I have to do what is right for ME."

"I got what I wanted; your forgiveness. Now it's time that justice was served. I gotta pay for my crimes."

"I understand, Todd, truly I do, but it's going to kill me when we say good-bye," she told him. "Especially now. I am having your baby."

A small smile came to Todd's face. "When we are apart, you'll have a part of me with you."

"Yes," she whispered as tears suddenly fell from her eyes.

"Don't cry, babe. We both knew we couldn't stay forever. We knew it was only until the spring."

"I don't want to lose you, Todd. I hate to think about you being locked up in some prison cell. You hurt me, but I have forgiven you..."

"You'll never lose me. When I serve my time, I will come for you. You believe me, don't you?"

She nodded slowly as more tears fell. "What about our baby?"

"I know you'll take great care of our baby, and when I get out, the three of us will be a family; you, me, and our baby. Just promise me one thing?" he prompted.

"What?"

"You won't bring our baby into the prison to see me. A prison is no place for a baby. You can send me pictures and tell me all about our child..." he said as he drew in a painful breath. His heart hurt.

"Okay," she responded in a voice laden with sorrow. "I'll miss you everyday."

"I'll miss you, too, baby," he said as he crushed her close.

"How much time do we have before-?"

"I dunno. When the snow melts, I am gone..."

"Then we gotta make the most of the time we have together..."

"We do," he agreed as he pulled the covers away and lifted her in his arms. "I want to make beautiful memories with you until..."

"I want to make love over and over... and never stop..."

"Not even to eat?" he asked her teasingly as he carried over toward the window.

"Well, I suppose we have to eat now and then," she said with little giggle.

He sat down in a chair in front of the window and tugged her into his lap so she could see the beauty surrounding them right outside. "It's so beautiful here, Todd. I don't want to go. I want to stay here forever with you," she told him longingly.

"I know, baby, but that's not what's best for you," he stated. "I want you to be happy."

"I am happy here in your arms..."

"But you could get sick. It might not be good for the baby," he said as she nibbled his neck. He had been worried about her ever since she had contracted the fever,and the guilt had gnawed at him.

"Besides if I complete the rest of my prison sentence, then I am free to be with you."

"I could tell them you didn't kidnap me. That I left with you willingly."

"No," he said gruffly. "I don't want the cops to arrest you as my accomplice. You gotta tell them the truth; I abducted you... and now you've got Stockholm Syndrome."

"I don't have Stockholm Syndrome," she said as she lightly punched him. "I'm in love with you, Todd. I was from the beginning, but it was buried underneath all the pain and hatred."

"I know, babe. It really doesn't matter what they think. All that really matters is what we think... and how WE feel."

"I will come visit you in prison as much as I can," she told him as her voice broke.

As he stared into her eyes, he truly hoped she wouldn't- not all that much, because it would would break his heart to see her and not be able to hold her or touch her. Prison was a place of horrors and the last place he wanted her to be.

"Let's not talk about it right now, Marty. I just want to enjoy the remaining time we have here..."

Todd drew her closer as he slipped her t-shirt over her head. Soon she was naked in his arms as he freed himself from the confines of his pants. A little gasp tore from her lips as he slid inside her tight, slick center. "I love you, baby," he murmured.

"I love you, too," she told him as they began making passionate love. Every moment of it was precious as they knew it might just be the last time before the snow thawed.


	8. Promises & GoodByes

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This story is AU and begins directly after Suede Pruitt is injured at the Tabernacle of Joy. This is my version of how the chain of events after Suide fell and hit his head SHOULD HAVE unfolded.

~*~o~*~

Spring had come to their winter paradise. Most of the snow had melted and the river was no longer a solid mass of ice. Although the bridge was gone, the river could now be crossed with care. Standing outside the cabin together, Marty and Todd stared out at the water. "We gotta go back, but I'm not sure how to get you across the river," Todd stated. "I don't want to endanger you or our baby."

He placed his hand on her stomach, laying his palm over her tiny baby bump. She smiled although she wanted to cry. She didn't want Todd to go to prison. That's the last thing she wanted.

"Isn't there... any other way?" she asked softly.

"None that I know of," he responded.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be together in my heart," Todd told her. "Marty, I gotta pay for my sins. I gotta do this for you, for me, and for our child. Don't ask me to do anything different, because for once, I am finally doing what is right."

Marty let out a long, heavy sigh as he held her close. "Alright. I see your point, Todd. And I want you to know that no matter what happens, I will wait for you. No matter how long it may take," she swore.

"That's all I needed to hear," he said as he turned her around and gently kissed her. "I love you, baby. And that's forever."

"I love you, too," she said as she wrapped her arms around him so tightly. She never wanted to let him go. The thought of being without him after all they had gone through was agonizing.

"Let's go in and make love again," he urged her. "I will worry about crossing the river tomorrow."

"Okay," she said as she tugged on his hand and pulled him inside the cabin. She was as eager for lovemaking as he was, considering every time they made love, it might be the last. Little did they know that this time WOULD be their last... for a very long, long time.

~*~o~*~

In the light of morning, the police had the cabin surrounded. They had found the stolen car submerged within the lake as soon as the ice had thawed. They had traced it back to Todd and his many crimes. Everything was ending for Todd as men with guns told him to come out with his hands up.

"This is it, baby," he said as he sat up in bed, Marty in his arms. "Get dressed quickly. I need to surrender myself before they bust in here and you get hurt."

"Be careful, Todd," Marty warned. She was scared to death as she hurried into her clothes. Her heart pounded in her chest because she didn't want Todd to be injured by the policemen who had come to arrest him.

"I love you," Todd said as he struggled into his jeans and pulled on a t-shirt. "Take good care of our child."

"Ohhh Todd, please don't say good-bye," Marty said with tears in her eyes. Her hands were trembling so much she couldn't even button her own shirt. Todd brushed her hands aside gently and helped her fasten all the buttons.

Gently he kissed her, his lips lingering on hers. He stared down into her tear-filled eyes. "I'm to blame for all of this, you know," he said to her sadly. "Your tears, the cops coming, our separation..."

"It doesn't matter. I still love you... and I always will."

"You promise you'll wait for me?" he asked her once again as they heard the cops giving their demands outside.

"Todd Manning, come out with your hands up!" someone said over a loud speaker.

"I promise. I don't want to be with anyone but you," she swore to him.

"I love you," he said again, giving her one last kiss. "Let's do this then. It's time."

He pulled her along with him as he went to the front door. He opened it just a crack as he yelled out, "I'm coming out... and I'm unarmed!"

Todd stepped out on the porch, bringing Marty out at his side. He held her hand in his as the cops slowly came forward, surrounding the porch with guns drawn. "Step away from the girl!" a voice commanded.

Looking over at Marty longingly, Todd did as he was commanded. As she sobbed, he let go of her hand. "I'll always love you," he said in a whisper as the police drug him away. He was taken across a makeshift bridge and escorted into a police car.

When they took Todd away, Marty collapsed in a heap upon the porch. She cried and cried as though her world was ending. She actually had to be carried across the temporary bridge and placed in the back of a police car. When she gained awareness sometime later, they began questioning her.

"Did Todd Manning rape you again?" they asked.

"No," she answered as more tears fell.

"Did he kidnap you and take you away at gunpoint?" they questioned.

Marty remembered what Todd had told her to say. She was to tell them the truth and nothing else. He didn't want her to protect him by telling lies. Recalling her promise to him, Marty responded, "Yes, he kidnapped me... and he took me against my will."

As the questions went on and on, Marty became exhausted. She sobbed as she no longer had Todd's arms around her. It was all over now; he was locked up in a cell. "Please, no more questions..." Marty begged them.

She was taken to the hospital where she was given medical care and meds to combat her lupus. Despite her pleas, the questions continued. "Stop asking me all these questions. I love him! I love Todd! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Marty screamed at them. And just as Todd had predicted, the doctors and nurses thought she had Stockholm Syndrome.

"They'll never understand," Marty thought as she turned her face away from their stares.

~*~o~*~

A couple of months later, she appeared for Todd's sentencing. Seeing him in the courtroom was agonizing, knowing she could not speak to him or touch him. Their gazes locked across the crowded room. And for just a moment, it seemed as if they were the only two people who existed in the world. She loved him so much that she wanted to run to him and enfold him into her gentle embrace.

"Marty, are you okay?" Jason asked as he stood at her side, holding her hand in the strength of his.

"I'm okay, Jase. Let's just sit down," Marty said to her dearest friend.

With Jason's support, Marty went to take her seat. As they listened to the proceedings of the court, Marty placed her hand over the small mound that was her child. Her baby's father was going to prison for a very long time. It just wasn't fair; despite Todd's crimes, the three of them should be together.

Marty thought she'd lose it when she was called to the stand. They started asking all those questions again; the ones she dreaded. She was brutally honest about everything, leaving nothing out. A hush went over the crowd as she told the court how Todd had abducted her at gunpoint, handcuffed her, threatened her, but even so, she came to realize she loved him. "In the end, I stayed with him of my own free-will," Marty told the court.

"You may step down now," said the attorney.

"Todd, I love you," Marty called out to him as she was lead back to her seat.

Todd forgot to breathe when he heard her words. He missed her so much he ached inside. His lonely prison cell was all he had now. Everyday he had to awake without the woman he loved in his arms.

"Todd Manning, come forward," spoke the judge. "It's time for your sentencing."

Todd and his attorney stepped forward to face the judge. "I sentence you to eight years in Statesville Prison with no possibility of parole until you have served four of those years," the judge stated.

Todd hung his head. He knew it could have been worse. He wasn't being charged with Suede's death as it had been ruled an accident. However, he was being charged with kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment, not to mention several other charges in conjunction with his abduction of Marty. His previous sentencing after the rape trial would not be added to the time he would serve for his latest crimes, otherwise he may have been forced to spend even more years at Statesville Prison.

Guards came forward to escort Todd out of the courtroom. Watching him go with a heart full of anguish, Marty called Jason aside to talk to him. "Jason, I need your help to protect Todd's baby," Marty said as she pressed her hand upon her growing stomach.

"Whatever you need, Marty... I'll help in any way I can," Jason promised.

"Jason, will you marry me?" she asked him. "I need to control the rumors. I want everyone to believe this baby is yours, not the child of the man who raped and abducted me..."

"Someday when my child is old enough, we will tell him the truth. But for now, I want to avoid a scandal that would likely hurt my child," Marty explained.

"If you want me to marry you, I will. I'd do anything to protect you and your child," Jason stated.

"But this baby is Todd's," he reminded her.

"I know... and I won't forget that. I still love him... and I always will. I am only doing this for the baby. So he won't have to grow up hearing terrible things about his father. When the little one is old enough, I will tell him all about his dad. It's going to be a long time before Todd gets out, so I have to protect this baby until he does."

Jason smiled and gently kissed Marty on the forehead. "Let's get married then," he said as he took her hand and lead her out of the courtroom.

*Forgive me, Todd,* Marty thought as she walked away with Jason.

THE END


End file.
